B-Red
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Ayah Tatsuki benar-benar menolak mimpi putrinya untuk menjadi koki. Apa peran yang dimainkan Renji untuk menolong kekasihnya? / AU /


**.**

* * *

**B-Red**

**.**

_Bleach belongs to __Tite Kubo,__ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Renji Abarai/Tatsuki Arisawa, K+, Drama/Romance

© kazuka, december 1st, 2013

**.**

**.**

"_Ayah Tatsuki benar-benar menolak mimpi putrinya untuk menjadi koki. Apa peran yang dimainkan Renji untuk menolong kekasihnya?"_

**.**

Tadi, sewaktu disajikan, piring itu berisi enam potong roti hangat yang masih mengepulkan asap. Sekarang, lima menit sejak pertama kali piring itu ditaruh di atas meja—di hadapan gadis tomboy itu—isinya telah habis separuh lebih.

Tatsuki mencintai roti, sama dengan rasa cintanya pada selai kacang merah dan teh yang juga berwarna merah sebagai penyerta roti tersebut. Dia biasanya mengoleskan selainya (yang biasanya ditempatkan di dalam toples berwarna-warni) dengan agak terburu-buru karena dia begitu ingin segera menikmati rotinya.

Apalagi hari ini. Dia melakukan semuanya kurang lebih dua kali lebih cepat daripada biasanya, selainya dioleskan dengan tidak rata, dan dia melahapnya seolah sudah tidak makan selama tiga hari. Itu membuat Renjitidak mengerti dan cuma berdecak.

Lelaki muda yang sukses mengelola _cake shop_ tempat Tatsuki sekarang berada menggelengkan kepala, "Sudah berapa hari ayahmu tidak memberimu makan?"

Tatsuki menyumpal mulutnya lagi dengan roti. Selai kacang merah yang dioleskannya dengan ceroboh di roti tertinggal di sudut bibirnya karena dia makan dengan gegabah.

"Tuh," Renji menunjuk bibirnya sendiri sebagai kode.

"Apa?"

"Selainya."

"Huh?" Tatsuki mengelap sudut kanan mulutnya dengan kasar.

Renji tak berkata-kata. Diambilnya tisu dari kotak di sudut meja, dilapkannya baik-baik ke bibir Tatsuki. "Kau kenapa, sih?"

Tatsuki menelan rotinya. Sebelum menjawab, dia sempat mereguk teh merahnya. "Ayah."

"Kenapa dengan ayahmu?"

"Dia memaksaku untuk langsung menduduki posisi untuk jadi asisten manajer di perusahaannya tiga bulan lagi."

"Kuliahmu bagaimana?"

"Disuruh berhenti."

"... Wow."

"Jangan cuma bilang 'wow'! Beri solusi, dong!"

"Aku harus bagaimana memangnya? Membawamu kabur?"

"Hsssh," Tatsuki mendesah sebal. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang tak disisirnya ketika berangkat ke sini tadi, kemudian menumpukan dahinya di atas kedua tangan. "Aku harus bagaimana? Ayah mendesakku dan bilang bahwa cuma akulah satu-satunya harapannya—oke, oke, aku tahu aku adalah anak tunggal tapi tidakkah dia mengerti bahwa aku lebih suka membuat resep masakan untuk hotel ketimbang duduk seharian di belakang meja dan cuma mengangkat pena untuk memberikan tanda tangan?"

"Ayahmu 'kan memang selalu begitu."

"Ya, dan kali inilah puncaknya," Tatsuki meremas roti yang barusan saja diambilnya, kemudian menggigitnya keras-keras. "Aku benci ini."

Renji meregangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar ke samping. Membuat adonan roti sejak pagi sampai siang cukup membuatnya pegal. Pegawai kepercayaannya yang biasa mengolah adonan sedang cuti, jadi dialah yang mengerjakannya. Renji mulai berpikir.

"Aku mau mendirikan restoranku sendiri, aku lebih ingin memasak untuk orang-orang dari pada seharian di depan komputer atau berurusan dengan kertas kerja yang memabukkan. Aku lebih suka memberi orang makan."

Sangat susah bagi orang-orang yang baru mengenal Tatsuki untuk menebak apa yang benar-benar disukai gadis itu. Meski penampilannya luar biasa tidak feminin, memasak adalah _passion_ utamanya, sama seperti Renji sendiri. Namun bedanya, Renji lebih suka membuat kue sementara Tatsuki lebih kepada _main dish_ alias makanan berat.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ayah begitu melarangku untuk masuk dunia memasak. Bahkan dia, sampai sekarang, tidak pernah mau memakan apa yang kubuat. Dia selalu cari-cari alasan setiap kali dia tahu kalau aku yang membuat masakan untuk di rumah," Tatsuki meletakkan dagunya di atas meja, wajahnya sangat lesu. Kecewa sekaligus kesal terpeta gamblang di rautnya. "Seolah dia ... tidak mau melihatku bahagia dengan impianku sendiri sebagai koki terkenal."

Cukup lama Renji diam hingga akhirnya dia bersuara dengan cukup lantang. "Aku punya ide."

"Apa? Apa?" Tatsuki menyambar, memukul meja keras-keras.

"Heh, sabar. Kau pikir berapa harga meja ini? Mahal, tahu."

"Aku tidak akan menghancurkannya kok," Tatsuki mengangkat tangan dan melambaikannya. Peringkatnya sebagai juara karate di kota selama tiga tahun berturut-turut membuat Renji takut bahwa salah satu meja akan dirusak oleh gadis yang satu ini. Dia sudah susah payah mengumpulkan modalnya, padahal. "Apa idemu?"

"Tapi harus ada satu syarat dulu."

"Apa? Bayaran? Tenang, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Mau merenovasi seluruh bagian kafe ini pakai uangku? Aku bersedia."

"Wow, sombong sekali kau," Renji menjulurkan lidahnya. "Tidak, ini bukan soal materi, bodoh. Aku cuma perlu kau memecat pembantu rumah tanggamu yang biasanya bertugas memasak. Kejam ya? Tapi ini kalau kau mau ditolong, sih."

"Aku tidak punya pembantu rumah tangga lagi," Tatsuki mencibir. "Apa kau lupa? Yang terakhir kami punya adalah waktu aku kelas dua SMA dan berhenti karena sudah terlalu tua. Sejak itu ayah tidak pernah lagi mau membayar seseorang untuk memasak di rumah karena dia pun jarang pulang. Ke luar negeri terus. Paling-paling aku memasak untuk diriku sendiri atau memesan makanan kalau dia pulang."

"Nah, itu malah lebih bagus. Oke, setelah karyawanku yang satu itu selesai cuti, akan kuhubungi kau untuk menjalankan rencana kita membujuk ayahmu."

"Kau ini apa-apaan? Rencanamu apa?"

Renji tersenyum.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Aku akui kau memang punya nyali untuk melakukan ini," Tatsuki melebarkan pintu pagarnya agar Renji bisa masuk. "Berapa kali aku harus berterima kasih?" tanyanya dengan suara rendah, lebih terdengar sebagai bisikan.

"Jangan terlalu pikirkan itu," Renji merapikan kemejanya, menyiapkan diri. "Kita bisa mendiskusikannya nanti."

Tatsuki menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Baiklah. Ayah ada di dalam. Kau yang bicara atau aku saja?"

"Kau."

"Ya, ya, ya, terserah," Tatsuki memimpin jalan, mengarah menuju ke dalam rumahnya dan langsung menemui sang ayah yang sedang membaca koran di ruang tamu. Koran virtual, maksudnya. Dia membacanya lewat _tablet_ yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana.

"Ini yang kubilang waktu itu, ayah. Dia bersedia bekerja paruh waktu di sini."

Sang ayah mematikan dahulu _gadget_-nya. Dipandangnya Renji dari atas hingga bawah, dahinya agak berkerut. "Rasanya aku mengenalmu."

"Y-yeah, dia temanku sejak SMP, dia pernah beberapa kali ke rumah ini."

Mana Tatsuki berani bilang bahwa orang ini adalah kekasihnya. Pertama, ayahnya bisa menolak keberadaan Renji di sini kalau tahu hal itu sebab dia tidak mau terjadi hal macam-macam pada putrinya. Dua, karena memang hubungan mereka sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti pasangan, sih. Mereka hanya pernah bilang tentang keseriusan hubungan kasih mereka satu kali saat Renji menyatakan cintanya—dan setelah itu, apa yang terjadi? Mereka lebih seperti sepasang manusia yang bisanya cuma saling lempar ejekan. Entah. Setiap orang punya cara untuk menyampaikan perhatian satu sama lain, bukan?

"Apa dasarmu melakukan hal ini?"

Renji berdehem dahulu, menjernihkan suaranya. "Saya ingin mengasah kemampuan saya, Paman. Saya sedang mencari pengalaman dan pekerjaan tambahan untuk mengisi waktu."

"Kau kuliah?"

"Ya, di jurusan yang berhubungan dengan memasak."

Ayah Tatsuki nampak berpikir sesaat.

"Saya akan tetap tinggal di apartemen saya, saya hanya datang ke sini tiga kali sehari, di waktu makan," Renji meyakinkan, sebelum laki-laki itu bersuara.

"Aku bosan makan makanan _delivery_, Ayah," Tatsuki menambahkan. "Sebenarnya aku bisa memasak sendiri, tapi aku sibuk dengan praktikum dan tugas kuliah, lalu ditambah lagi ... Renji bilang dia ingin mencari pekerjaan sambilan untuk tambahan uang sakunya."

Tidak mereka ceritakan sama sekali bahwa sebenarnya Renji memiliki kafe sendiri yang cukup sukses di pusat kota. Untuk keperluan tertentu, kadang ada hal-hal yang harus dirahasiakan, 'kan?

"Baiklah, aku tidak punya alasan yang lebih kuat. Kuberi kau waktu satu bulan sebagai masa percobaan. Jika kau bekerja dengan baik dan cukup memuaskan, kau bisa bekerja lebih lama lagi."

Renji dan Tatsuki berpandangan sesaat, sama-sama mengangguk dan kemudian tersenyum.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Kukira ayah akan berangkat sebelum aku bangun," Tatsuki menarik salah satu kursi yang berseberangan dari tempat ayahnya duduk.

"Urusan di kantor cabang Seoul sudah akan diselesaikan pamanmu pagi ini. Ayah hanya tinggal mengurus yang di Beijing, siang ini berangkat."

"Oh," Tatsuki melirik sebentar kepada seseorang yang sedang sibuk menyelesaikan tugasnya di belakang. Secara kebetulan, pemuda itu juga sedang memandang ke arahnya, senyum pun saling diperlihatkan oleh keduanya.

"Selesai," Renji berujar, tak lama setelah Tatsuki menyapanya lewat senyuman kecil. Dia membawa dua buah piring untuk disajikan ke atas meja. "_Cinnamon Breat with Strawberry Slice_."

Ayah Tatsuki, yang biasanya sangat tidak tertarik pada masakan berikut nama-namanya, tampak memandangi sajian yang disuguhkan Renji.

"Saya membuat rotinya di rumah, baru matang sesaat sebelum saya berangkat. Saya baru saja memanggangnya dan menambahkan potongan stroberi ini."

Yah, wajar kalau sarapan yang kali ini menarik perhatian. Rotinya berukuran besar dan aroma kayu manis tercium tajam, menggoda selera sampai ke level maksimal. Buah arbei merah yang menghiasinya juga unik, dipotong dadu dan disusun dengan rapi mengelilingi roti. Ditambah pula dengan teh kayu manis yang juga barusan disuguhkan Renji. Perut semakin mengaum karena begitu menginginkannya.

"Seperti biasa, kau memang keren," Tatsuki menyeringai, mengambil garpu dan pisaunya. Sesaat, dia lirik sang ayah.

Laki-laki itu menelan potongan pertama rotinya, "Tidak buruk."

Renji pun tersenyum, bersamaan dengan Tatsuki.

Namun rencana Renji bahkan belum berjalan separuhnya. Ini baru permulaan.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Jika melihat dari wajah Ayah Tatsuki, mungkin tak ada yang berani mengusiknya barang dengan satu kata pun. Dia begitu lelah karena perjalanan sekian belas jam dari Eropa, namun dia tak memilih untuk tidur. Dia berada di ruang tengah sekarang, sendirian. Musik klasik diputarnya, menjadikannya sekadar pemecah sepi. Sang putri sedang berada di depan kompor beserta dengan _butler_ baru mereka, ada sebuah ketegangan yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu. Dia sedang mengadukan kekesalannya pada Renji yang sedang menyusun menu makan malam.

"Apa dia tidak mengerti aku sudah melakukan banyak hal di semester satu ini?" Tatsuki berdesis, dia ingin membentak marah tapi kalau terdengar oleh ayahnya di depan sana, tak akan ada hal baik yang terjadi. Yang ada? Malah tambah runyam.

"Ayahmu capek. Dia baru datang dari perjalanan jauh lalu melihatmu juga kecapekan di rumah, dia pasti merasa tidak senang karena sebenarnya kasihan denganmu," Renji menanggapi dengan cuek dan tenang. "Makanya dia menyuruhmu segera berhenti kuliah saja."

"Tsk."

"Ada tipe laki-laki yang terlalu protektif pada anak perempuannya, sampai ketika melihat anaknya tergores sedikit saja, dia akan mengamuk," Renji melirik. Dia bergeser dari sisi Tatsuki untuk mengambil dua buah cangkir. "Dan kurasa ayahmu termasuk tipe yang itu," Renji setengah berbisik.

"Itu bukan hal baru," Tatsuki menyilangkan tangannya.

"Ya makanya, jangan perlihatkan kalau kamu lagi capek di depan ayahmu, kalau tidak mau ini terjadi lagi."

"Oh, jadi ini semua salahku?"

"Siapa yang menyalahkanmu? _Weee_," Renji menjulurkan lidahnya. "Sudah, jangan bahas masalah ini dulu di depan ayahmu. Tunggu sampai dia merasa lebih baik dan dalam keadaan santai biar kau tidak benar-benar dipaksa menandatangani surat pengunduran diri ke kampus."

Tatsuki hanya memandang sadis pada Renji. Renji membalasnya dengan menjitak kening Tatsuki—yeah, kesempatan! Pertahanan gadis ini sedang lemah dan mungkin Renji bisa membalas 'dendam pribadi'nya karena sudah berkali-kali dipukul Tatsuki di perut ketika gadis itu sedang kesal.

"Nih, berikan pada ayahmu. Dia pasti lapar makanya marah-marah terus," Renji menyerahkan dua sajian yang telah selesai ditatanya kepada Tatsuki.

Tanpa menjawab dengan kata-kata apapun, Tatsuki menerimanya dan kemudian membawa itu ke ruang tengah. Ditaruhnya tepat di depan sang ayah, di samping ponselnya yang tengah memutarkan musik _mellow_ era dua puluh tahunan yang lalu.

Ayahnya melirik pada isi piring yang baru diberikan Tatsuki. "Apa ini? Kau yang memasak?"

Tatsuki cukup kaget. Ia kira akan ada perang dingin sampai esok pagi. Ternyata ayahnya yang buka suara duluan. Yah, walaupun nada suara itu bisa diibaratkan dengan bongkahan es yang menjulang di antartika. Dingin, beku dan tajam!

"_Banana Pizza Wrapping the Croissant_," Tatsuki menjabarkan nama si makanan yang masih hangat. "Adonan tepung yang diaduk dengan potongan pisang lalu digoreng di atas wajan dengan sedikit minyak lalu dibalutkan ke _croissant_. Renji yang memasak. Apa ayah lupa kalau kita punya _butler_ baru?"

Sang ayah melayangkan tatapannya pada Tatsuki sesaat. Terlalu banyak pekerjaan kadang-kadang membuatnya lupa akan hal-hal lain. "Hn."

Kegiatan makan pun dimulai. Wajah Tatsuki masih terlihat datar meski makanan yang disajikan Renji begitu manis. Suasana sangat berpengaruh, seenak apapun makanan yang dikecap, pasti tetap ada yang 'kurang'.

"Maaf."

Sebuah kata yang tak terduga meluncur barusan. Tatsuki berhenti mengunyah, tak percaya.

"Maaf aku sudah membentakmu. Kau juga lelah, aku mengerti."

Wajah Tatsuki langsung berubah cerah. Ada binar harapan yang menyala kembali dari kedua matanya. "Apa ayah akan menarik kata-kata ayah barusan yang menyuruhku berhenti kuliah?"

Hening.

Tatsuki cemberut lagi.

Dan harapannya kembali meredup.

Ayahnya memasukkan potongan ketiga roti Perancis miliknya. Dia tampak makan dengan cepat sekali. "Besok pagi ayah tidak ada pekerjaan di kantor. Mau kuantar kuliah?"

Walaupun dikatakan secara tak gamblang, Tatsuki akhirnya bisa lega, karena itu pasti adalah sebuah indikasi bahwa dia masih diperbolehkan menuntut ilmu di bidang yang dia sukai, bukan?

Dari balik tembok, Renji tersenyum.

Kadang, makanan bisa menjadi pemecahan yang baik. Karena makanan bisa meluluhkan hati dengan rasanya yang mengejutkan, melumatkan semua keinginan untuk bersikeras—apalagi jika makanannya dibuat dengan penuh cinta. Cintanya akan jadi senyawa yang meleburkan semua kejengkelan, bukan?

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Dua minggu lebih sudah terlewati semenjak Renji bekerja di rumah Tatsuki. Mungkin, _progress_ dari rencana mereka belum sampai pada puncaknya karena sang kepala keluarga—dimana dialah sasaran utama rencana mereka—jarang berada di menuntutnya untuk selalu bepergian dan meninggalkan putrinya sendiri (walau ada seorang _pelayan_ yang kadang menemani).

Namun sore itu, dia berada di rumah, kali ini tak ada Tatsuki. Dia sedang ada latihan karate dengan klubnya. Hanya ada Renji menyiapkan makanan di dapur. Merasa bahwa diam saja adalah sebuah hal yang sia-sia, Renji pun mulai memikirkan, kira-kira topik apa yang menarik yang bisa membunuh kesunyian, untung-untung kalau ia bisa mengorek info mengapa kepala keluarga Arisawa ini sangat anti pada masakan anaknya sendiri.

Bohong kalau Renji tidak penasaran. Memasak adalah hal yang menyala paling terang di dalam kepala Tatsuki, timbunan asanya yang paling tinggi berada pada kata itu, mimpinya pun berbenang merah dengan kata 'memasak' dan 'makanan'. Adalah sebuah keanehan ketika sang ayah, sebagai satu-satunya orang tua Tatsuki yang tersisa, melarangnya habis-habisan untuk masuk ke dunia memasak.

Apalagi dengan posisinya sebagai kekasih, dia juga merasa masalah ini sudah masuk ke dalam ranah kewajibannya untuk membantu. Ini adalah kesempatan baginya kalau ingin mencuri lebih banyak porsi hati gadis itu, bukan?

"Ehm," dia menjernihkan tenggorokannya. Terlebih dahulu, dia suguhkan hasil pekerjaannya agar suasana tak berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tak terkendali, "_Honey Bread with Rolled Melon Bread, _Paman. Silahkan. Milik Tatsuki saya simpan di lemari."

Bagian tengah piring dipenuhi oleh setumpuk roti yang berbentuk persegi nyaris sempurna, dilapisi madu di setiap potongan rotinya. Ada empat roti lain yang mengelilinginya, berbentuk _roll_ dan beraroma melon. Dari sela-sela gulungannya, dapat terlihat selai hijau. Kemungkinan besar, itu selai melon. Ayah Tatsuki tidak mau buang-buang waktu untuk menanyakannya. Dia langsung melahapnya.

"Paman, boleh saya bertanya sesuatu?"

Ayah Tatsuki melirik Renji. Hanya dari ujung mata, membaca dengan teliti ekspresi Renji. "Ada apa?"

"Saya pernah mencicipi makanan buatan Tatsuki. Enak sekali, dan dia menguasai seni penataan makanan atau _plating_ dengan sangat baik, masakannya terlihat sangat menarik. Kurasa dia punya bakat luar biasa di dunia kuliner."

Ayah Tatsuki menyimak dengan baik, walau perhatian matanya terfokus pada koran virtual di _tablet_ di tangannya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa Paman melarangnya untuk meneruskan impiannya ... bahkan tidak mau mencicipi masakannya sama sekali?"

_Tablet_ diletakkan ke atas meja, Ayah Tatsuki melepaskan pegangannya pada garpu dan pisau, kemudian melipat tangannya.

Renji berusaha memberanikan diri menatap lawan bicaranya. Dia tidak mau dianggap kurang ajar, tentu saja.

"Ada trauma tertentu yang membuatku tidak ingin kehilangan satu orang lagi karena impian mereka."

Renji diam seribu bahasa. Kedua alisnya otomatis bergerak menyatu.

"Mungkin aku jahat, tapi aku hanya tidak ingin mengulangi hal yang sama dua kali atau aku akan merasa berdosa seumur hidupku."

Renji sama sekali tidak mengerti.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Whoa!" Tatsuki memekik kaget—lebih menjurus pada penumpahan ekspresi senang—ketika Renji menyodorkan sepiring roti merah secara mengejutkan ke hadapannya, ketika dia tengah menyelesaikan esai di atas meja makan.

Renji tersenyum. "Betelgeuse."

"... Hah?"

"Ya. Betelgeuse."

"Kurasa aku pernah mendengar nama itu di pelajaran fisika waktu SMA," Tatsuki menggeser laptop dari pandangan untuk kemudian menyambar roti itu.

"Betelgeuse itu bintang di rasi Orion yang warnanya merah. Karena roti ini merah, ya kuberi nama itu," Renji memaksudkan pada dua pasang tumpukan roti yang berwarna begitu cerah. "Aku mencampurkan stroberi dan sedikit pewarna yang aman. Tenang, pewarnanya dalam kadar yang bisa kau tolerir. Kau tidak perlu membenci rotiku seperti kau membenci para pewarna buatan yang dijual bebas itu."

"Wow," Tatsuki menyuap satu potongan besar. "Tidak kusangka kau ternyata juga suka dengan ilmu perbintangan."

"Memasak itu adalah seni memberi nama. Kita harus mencari nama-nama yang menarik. Kalau tidak, nama masakan jadi monoton. Seperti kau yang biasanya."

"Heeeei, seenaknya!" Tatsuki mencibir. Beruntung, rasa nikmat dari roti merah itu meredam rasa kesalnya. "Aku cuma belum belajar banyak tentang seni memberi nama. Lihat saja, nanti aku akan mengalahkanmu!"

"Kupegang kata-katamu," Renji menyeringai—namun kemudian lengkungan bibir itu hilang. Dia mendadak serius. "Aku berbicara dengan ayahmu tentang maksud dia yang sebenarnya."

Tatsuki berhenti makan.

"Waktu kau latihan karate, ayahmu sempat datang."

"... Apa dia bilang?"

"Dia trauma akan sesuatu ... dan itu seolah ... memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk melarangmu menjadi seorang koki karena kalau tidak—dia tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri kalau kesalahan yang sama sampai terulang dua kali."

Tatsuki berpaling dari Renji. Lama. Salah satu tangannya menopang bagian wajahnya, Renji hanya memandang. Setelah dia perhatikan, ia mendapati bahu Tatsuki bergetar.

"Kenapa dia tidak cerita padaku, huh?" suaranya mengalir perlahan, gemetar. "Aku tahu, dengan alasan itu, dia pasti menyayangiku dan ingin melindungiku. Tapi aku berpikir—oh, oke, mungkin aku adalah anak paling jahat di dunia, sebutlah aku seperti itu—aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, Renji, aku punya impianku sendiri dan aku adalah individu terpisah dari ayahku sendiri ... aku punya hak, 'kan?"

Renji berdiri, dia menuju punggung Tatsuki dan memutar wajah gadis itu agar menghadapnya.

Dan Renji tertawa.

"Kau laki-laki paling bodoh," Tatsuki mencibir, berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya—dengan menyekanya cepat-cepat—namun itu sudah terlambat. Renji sudah melihatnya. "Malah tertawa."

"Kau bukan seperti Tatsuki yang aku tahu, hahaha," Renji menggeleng. "Rencana kita bahkan belum berakhir. Kenapa harus menangis sekarang sebelum benar-benar meyakinkan ayahmu, heh?"

Tatsuki mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Oke, aku kalah kali ini."

Renji tertawa kembali, dia pun maju mendekati meja, memotong roti dalam ukuran besar kemudian menyuapkannya pada Tatsuki. "Makanan akan membuatmu lebih baik. Tenang saja, sekeras apapun dia, dia tetap ayahmu yang menginginkan hal terbaik untuk hidupmu."

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"_Rainbow Bread with Coconut Ice Cream_," Renji membuatkan menu yang sangat pas untuk siang musim panas yang gerah itu. Roti berwarna merah, kuning dan hijau yang berbentuk bundar kecil disusun rapi di atas piring persegi dan beberapa_ scoop_ es krim dengan potongan kelapa berjejer sebagai pagarnya.

Ayah Tatsuki mengangkat alisnya. Sementara Tatsuki tak peduli pada reaksi sang ayah. Dia lebih memilih untuk segera menyambar peralatan makan agar bisa segera menghabiskan itu. Hubungannya dengan sang ayah agak sedikit kurang baik semenjak dia mendengar apa yang dituturkan Renji dua hari lalu.

(Entahlah, dia hanya sedang tidak ingin berbicara banyak dengan ayahnya. Itu hal yang biasa terjadi jika seorang manusia tengah kecewa atau bimbang, 'kan?)

"Renji," panggilan Ayah Tatsuki juga membuat Tatsuki terperanjat.

Renji yang telah bersiap-siap akan pulang pun mendekat. "Ya, Paman?"

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu pun menyilangkan jari-jarinya di depan wajah, dia belum menyentuh makan siangnya sama sekali. "Apa kau hanya bisa memasak roti? Tidak bisakah yang lain? Setiap aku pulang, aku selalu mendapatkan roti sebagai sarapan, makan siang bahkan makan malamku."

Renji tersenyum kecil. Rencana baru akan dimulai sekarang!

"Hm, baiklah jika Paman menginginkan yang lain. Apa nanti malam Paman ada di rumah? Akan saya masakkan sesuatu yang lain selain roti."

"Tidak. Aku harus pergi sore ini, rapat sampai malam lalu esok pagi ada pertemuan di luar kota. Mungkin besok siang aku akan kembali."

"Baiklah."

Renji melirik pada Tatsuki, Tatsuki mengangkat bahunya. Nampak masih belum terlalu antusias, namun senyuman Renji bisa membuatnya sedikit lebih bersemangat.

Dan memperlihatkan senyumannya juga.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Ayah suka sekali tuna, tapi aku tidak tahu karena apa," Tatsuki berbicara di sela-sela pekerjaannya. Dia melakukan semuanya dengan cepat, kadang menoleh pada jam dinding, memastikan bahwa waktu kedatangan ayahnya masih cukup lama agar dia bisa sempat menyelesaikan ini semua tanpa ketahuan. Yah, sudah separuh jalan, sih, mungkin dia tidak perlu terlalu khawatir.

Renji hanya menonton. Tatsuki sama sekali tidak memperbolehkan Renji membantu barang sedikit saja—walau hanya sekadar memotongkan bawang atau menyiapkan piring dan bahkan menuangkan minyak ke dalam wajan.

"Kentangnya sudah matang, tuh."

"Iya, iya, aku tahu," Tatsuki bergeser dari wajan satu ke wajan lainnya. "Kau duduk saja sana."

"Tunanya sudah kau beri garam?"

"Sudaaaah, sudah, kau jangan cerewet, ah, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," Tatsuki menoleh pada lawan bicaranya dengan bertolak pinggang, kemudian dia mendorong Renji, memaksanya untuk duduk di meja makan. "Duduk. Mengerti arti kosakata duduk? Mengerti arti kosakata diam? Kalau iya, silahkan lakukan."

Renji tertawa ketika Tatsuki berbalik lagi ke tempatnya semula. "Hei."

"Apaa?" kedengarannya Tatsuki sebal sekali, tapi enggan juga benar-benar mendiamkan Renji.

"Kau gugup? Aku tidak bisa memikirkan cara lain lagi untuk meyakinkan ayahmu, lho. Kalau kau gagal di cara ini, yah ... entahlah. Aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak, aku tidak gugup," Tatsuki mengangkat bola-bola keemasan dari wajan—yang mempunyai bintik-bintik hijau di sekelilingnya, "Aku tidak memikirkan apapun selain ... aku ingin memberikan yang terbaik, agar ayah yakin kali ini juga."

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Ini, silahkan, Paman, Paman pasti lapar sepulang dari perjalanan jauh," Renji memberikan menu makan siang yang ditaruh di dalam piring besar pada Ayah Tatsuki.

Tatsuki tersenyum—cenderung menjurus pada seringai. Bukan karena makanannya, tetapi lebih pada sikap Renji. _Heh, bisa juga laki-laki itu bermanis-manis, sok _gentleman.

(Hei, tentu saja, Tatsuki. Dia 'kan bakal calon menantu yang sedang mencuri perhatian. Mana boleh kelihatan datar dan biasa-biasa saja. Satsuki harus belajar melihat sisi positifnya.)

"Baguslah kalau kau bisa menyajikan yang lain," Ayah Tatsuki mengambil garpu, kemudian menyentuh potongan-potongan ikan yang dimandikan oleh saus di tengah-tengah piring. "Apa ini?"

"_Hot-sliced Tuna with Spotato-Turkey Ball._"

"—Spotato?"

"_Spinach-potato_," Renji memberi keterangan. "Di tengah-tengah itu potongan tuna yang digoreng, kemudian diberi saus pedas yang dicampur kacang polong. Lalu bola-bola ini," Renji memaksudkan pada makanan bundar yang mengelilingi potongan tuna, namun tidak mengenai saus—dijejerkan di tepi piring. "Ini dibuat dari kentang yang dihaluskan lalu dicampur dengan potongan bayam serta potongan daging kalkun, kemudian dibentuk bola-bola dan digoreng."

"Kau kreatif sekali," sang ayah tersenyum. Iya, tersenyum! Senyum pertama yang disaksikan Renji setelah sekian hari dia bekerja di rumah ini.

"Ini semua ada maksudnya, Paman. Tuna dan kalkun dipakai karena mengandung protein, diseimbangkan dengan karbohidrat dari kentang dan vitamin dari bayam, kombinasi ini semua diharapkan agar bisa memenuhi apa saja yang diperlukan tubuh."

Laki-laki yang mendengarkan dengan seksama itu diam saja, karena dia mulai makan.

Tatsuki mengawasi ayahnya makan dengan awas dan waspada.

Reaksi ayahnya ketika makan sesungguhnya adalah pintu untuk masa depannya.

**.**

"Kau memang luar biasa. Ini enak sekali," puji Ayah Tatsuki, dia telah menyelesaikan makannya, bahkan sampai sausnya pun hampir habis tak bersisa. "Kupikir, kau bisa memasak lebih lama di dapurku."

Renji membungkuk, "Terima kasih, Paman. Tapi saya ingin meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Mungkin Paman boleh memecat saya setelah ini."

"Apa maksudmu?" rasa senang yang tadi tercermin jelas dari mata Ayah Tatsuki langsung hilang, memudar. Alisnya berkedut.

"Aku yang membuat ini, Ayah."

Sang ayah menoleh pada putrinya. Pandangannya menajam.

"Ini semua buatan Tatsuki, Paman. Saya bahkan tidak membantu sama sekali."

"Apa aku masih tidak pantas untuk impianku, Ayah? Apa aku sama sekali tidak boleh berkarya di bidang yang paling aku sukai? Apa aku tidak boleh berada di tempat aku seharusnya berada? Apa alasanmu lebih kuat daripada tekadku?"

"Tatsuki sangat berbakat, Paman. Ini hanya salah satu dari masakan terbaiknya. Aku sudah pernah mencicipi yang lebih enak lagi. Dia bisa punya banyak prestasi di bidang memasak dan tentunya membanggakan Paman."

Lama sekali tidak ada tanggapan. Jika dalam beberapa saat lagi sang ayah tetap bungkam apalagi jika pergi menjauh dengan bungkam seribu bahasa, pasti cairan yang memburamkan mata Tatsuki telah jatuh.

"Tatsuki, apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada ibumu?"

Hening.

"Dia sama sepertimu. Dia koki terbaik hotel. Dia sering dipanggil untuk acara-acara besar kenegaraan. Banyak orang mengaguminya."

Ini adalah suatu fakta yang benar-benar baru diketahui Tatsuki, setelah sembilan belas tahun dia hidup. Pantas saja ayahnya tak pernah mau menunjukkan foto-foto lama sang ibu yang hanya dikenalnya selama satu tahun! Kelopak matanya tidak berkedip, bersinkron otomatis dengan rasa kagetnya yang telah sampai pada level teratas.

"Tapi kau pasti mengerti satu hal yang lumrah terjadi di dunia. Dimana ada orang yang dikagumi, pasti ada yang membencinya dan dengki setengah mati. Dan itu terjadi pada ibumu," suara Ayah Tatsuki merendah, berat dan parau. "Dia difitnah telah meracuni seorang tamu penting dari Inggris. Masalah memang bisa selesai secara kekeluargaan karena pihak hotel tidak bisa membuktikan bahwa ibumulah yang menaruh racun di makanan—tapi semua tidak berakhir di situ."

Tangan Tatsuki gemetar. Renji begitu ingin menenangkannya—akan tetapi, suasana tidak memungkinkan. Bagaimana bisa? Ada ayahnya di sana.

"Ibumu dibunuh dengan racun di makanan yang diberikan untuknya."

"Jadi ..." Tatsuki tidak bisa menyebutkan kata-kata apapun lagi. Ia terhenyak, bergerak pun tak bisa. "Jadi ... ibu ..."

"Ibumu meninggal saat usiamu satu tahun karena itu."

Renji menyodorkan tisu untuk Tatsuki—yang tak menyadari bahwa matanya telah basah. Hei, ternyata ada tirai besar yang menutupi rahasia tentang orang terkasihnya, ya.

Adakah kata yang menyediakan makna lebih dari sekadar 'syok'?

"Karena itu, ayah tidak memperbolehkanmu masuk ke dunia memasak karena ini. Ayah tidak mau kejadian yang sama terulang. Ayah tidak mau kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya karena alasan yang sama. Ayah tidak bisa mengawasimu setiap saat, kalau kau ikut bersama ayah di kantor perusahaan keluarga, ayah bisa menjaminmu. Tapi—siapa yang bisa menjagamu di dunia itu agar kejadian yang sama tidak terulang lagi?"

"... Saya yang akan menjaganya, Paman."

Pernyataan Renji yang tiba-tiba membuat keduanya kaget dan sama-sama memandang pemuda itu. Mata Tatsuki melebar seperti rembulan yang purnama, sang ayah menajamkan pandangannya.

"Saya adalah pacar Tatsuki. Maaf saya menyembunyikannya—Paman boleh memecat saya setelah ini karena hal-hal yang saya sembunyikan—saya melakukan ini semua untuk menolong Tatsuki meyakinkan Paman. Saya akan menjaganya karena kami menyukai bidang yang sama. Paman bisa memegang janji saya."

Ayah Tatsuki tampak mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan meminum jus jeruk yang juga dibuat oleh Renji. "Kau? Pacarnya?" bunyi gelas yang berbenturan dengan kaca meja pun terdengar, penambah ketegangan suasana. "Apa kau bisa jadi orang yang menjauhkannya dari bahaya seperti ibunya? Dengan apa kau bisa menjaminnya? Aku tidak ingin kau hanya jadi penambah beban baginya, apalagi jika kau gampang berubah pikiran dan kemudian meninggalkannya. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika itu terjadi."

"Kalau laki-laki sudah sekali berjanji, adalah kewajibannya untuk menepati itu, Paman," Renji berucap dengan yakin. "Tatsuki pantas untuk berbahagia. Dan mimpinya untuk meneruskan langkah ibunya itu adalah yang paling membuatnya bahagia."

Ayah Tatsuki diam. Sementara si gadis tomboy itu berusaha untuk tetap terlihat mantap dengan menyeka matanya.

"Saya cuma mau melihat Tatsuki bahagia dan aman. Sama seperti yang Paman inginkan. Karena itu, saya yang akan menjaganya."

Hening lagi.

"Baiklah, aku tidak punya pilihan."

Binar cerah di mata Tatsuki kembali terlihat, akhirnya.

"Teruskan kuliahmu, juga impianmu."

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

**.**

"Yang sebelah sini bagianmu. Etalase khusus untuk kue-kue dan roti, lalu di bagian sana, aku yang punya. Mau makanan ringan, di sini," Tatsuki menggigit roti merah di tangannya dalam porsi banyak. "Dan kalau makanan dalam porsi besar, di tempatku, hahaha."

"Hmmm," Renji mengelus dagu, memandangi sekeliling kafenya. "Kalau mau meluaskan sampai ke sebelah sana, pakai uang siapa?"

"Tenang, aku punya tabungan. Kita akan merombak kafemu secara besar-besaran."

"Kupikir ... kita perlu mengubah nama kalau ingin merombak secara besar-besaran."

"Boleh," Tatsuki menghabiskan roti di tangannya, mengunyahnya dengan cepat dan kemudian menelannya. "Bagaimana kalau ... B-Red. Kalau diucapkan, akan terdengar agak mirip dengan '_bread_', kata 'roti' dalam bahasa Inggris. Roti 'kan andalanmu."

"Itu ide yang bagus. Kau jenius."

"Haha, baru mengakuinya?" Tatsuki menyeringai. "B pada 'B-Red' adalah Betelgeuse. Nama roti merah yang kau kenalkan padaku. Pakai roti merah itu saja sebagai menu utama yang khas. Bagaimana?"

"Heei," Renji meninju lengan Tatsuki, "Kau benar-benar hebat!"

Tatsuki tersenyum, kemudian memandang Renji dalam-dalam.

"Boleh aku minta roti merahmu lagi?"

Renji lantas tertawa, kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Tatsuki semaunya. "Apapun untukmu, perempuan aneh."

"Hei!"

"Iya. Saking anehnya, aku sampai tidak mengerti kenapa aku hanya mau menghabiskan masa depanku dan mewujudkan mimpi-mimpiku bersamamu saja."

Merajut sebuah syal berdua hasilnya akan lebih cepat dan lebih indah—laksana itulah sebuah impian. Sambungkanlah benang-benang impian berdua, maka masa depan akan menjadi lebih luar biasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

* * *

**.**

A/N: sesungguhnya ini adalah penebus(?) atas fic RenTatsu-ku yang nggak bisa berlanjut karena satu dan lain hal. btw, itu fic tahun 2009 apa 2010-an, gitu. so it's too old already. anyone remembers? idk.

mmmmm, something amiss here? silahkan saja koreksi, fufufu. oh iya, tentang resep croissant itu, yang adonan tepung dan potongan pisangnya, sebenarnya terinspirasi dari resep lokal dari tempat asalku. kalo bahasa lokalnya sih "wadai lempeng pisang", alias ... pizza pisang kalo mau digaul-gaulin istilahnya (?) XD

terima kasih sudah membaca /:D/ semoga ini bisa membayar yang waktu itu. *grins* *ditched*


End file.
